Spicing Up One's Life
by iDutchman
Summary: "Life has been going plain and quite boring. I'm not so amused with it. The same routine going on in an endless cycle... and now, High School just started. I'm slightly hoping for something to spice up my life- oh, wait... I met a girl today. Akagi is her name and she's...different."
1. Prologue: Different

**A/N:** This would be my very first Akaga fanfiction. Hopefully, won't be the last one. I'm really nervous thinking about the idea of releasing this story on FFN; I was afraid since I usually only been around "K-ON!" fandom, so this is kind of a new thing for me and I just can't stop thinking how people will take it. And it's been a while too I'm not writing FFN story.

Okay, anyway, personally, I deeply apologize for any errors you'll witness all over this story.

Aside from that, I want to tell you a few things before you start reading:

\+ This story based on my first Akaga dream... (It's High School AU) So yeah, I am telling you guys my dream about Akaga back then lol

\+ Well, basically, I wrote this based on the first person POV. Kaga's POV. Again, I'm sorry if I make her a little OOC or something. Honestly, I barely knew Kaga from the game

\+ This is an Alternate Universe (AU) story. So I might not bring up anything about 'shipgirls' or anything along that line

\+ Like I said, there'll be "OOC"-ness at some point and not only for Kaga, so keep that in mind

\+ This is a romance story. Maybe a little angst in the future (only a tiny bit possibility of angst though)

\+ My English sucks, and I have no beta for now... bear with the errors, please...

\+ Updates... Well, I still have a few on-going stories and stuff I need to do... So... sorry if future updates will take long...

**COPYRIGHT: **I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its character(s); but I do kind of own this story (I guess? lol)

* * *

**"Spicing Up One's Life"**

_Prologue: Different_

* * *

"Mm..." I murmured softly, staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds, I got up, feeling a little more _awake_ and making my way to the bathroom.

_It's been the third time now..._ I thought, looking at myself in the mirror then bend down to wash my hands and face. The cold water touched my face and I flinched a little. _...Cold..._.

"I can get used to this."

Everyone reading this story must have been wondering why my morning starts so plain like this. It was even unnecessary to mention it. But you need to know, there's a reason behind all of this and that is where everything looks a little interesting for you to go on reading this.

"Mm... First day..."

This is my story, the start of something different since three years ago in the first day of my Junior High School. Today is my first day as a High School student. It should be exciting, just like those stories I read in many novels and even everyone at my previous Junior High was so excited in getting into High School.

Well, no. Not me.

For me, being excited for something like that is pointless, a waste of energy. Those three years I spent on Junior High wasn't really that amusing. Every single day, I woke up, prepare, go to school, and go back home and studying. It was like an endless cycle of my Junior High School life. Friends? I am never good at socializing. I have a habit of giving that cold aura around people, every time I try to make one or they try to befriend me, I drag them away unconsciously. I got used to being by myself, besides, even the teachers never mind me being all alone in a group project. I'm glad that no one dares to push me in being with people I barely knew.

My sister was the only one doing that attempt. She said I need to learn to be more sociable. It's because she said that, I tried getting at least one person to be my 'friend' but it didn't end well.

She was amazed at how I can handle everything alone. She said that I'm the only person she knew that can stand being alone and I can stand on my own feet without anyone's helping hand. I'm flattered, but it wasn't true and I had to disagree with that. I still have her as my sister, I talk to her and after our parents passed away, she became the closest person I have. Probably, the only one I have. It's just that...

"I don't really talk much."

This is a bad and also a good habit of mine. I don't really talk to people, I talk only when it's necessary to do so. I took this side from my father, he even taught me and I think it really is growing on me. He always said that words are only words without action. To put it simpler: Talk less, do more. But people are different from one to another, some are talkative, some others are pretty much silent all the time and those people are mixing up together in this world. I just happen to be one of those 'silent' people who is surrounded by many talkative people and I don't fit in that well.

Even so, people seem to respect me well enough. Of course they do, why wouldn't they when I'm being that famous, smart and hard-to-approach character?

They're around me for things they can benefit and everyone is pretty much the same.

That's what makes it plain and a pain to get involve with any of them.

It's not really something I can be excited about, this is just another stage of three years studying until I graduate and move on to another stage of studying. Isn't life so boring like that? _'Sigh... She shouldn't have left that far...'_ Yes, Tosa shouldn't have left that far. She left to start studying overseas and seeing how she is being such a diligent girl, I think it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Still, I'm used to have her around this house. It feels less empty when she's around. Unlike me, she's quite energetic. Mm... Ah, I need to stop. I'm in High School now, there's no Tosa around and it's just the first day of three years in High School. Maybe I should really try getting friends... "Maybe...not yet."

I sighed, glancing at the clock on my bedside table. "I should get ready." I don't want to make a fuss by coming late. So I got up and prepare myself for school. It never took me long to get ready. I've made sure everything's placed properly; especially my novel, it's a must because it's one of those things I can use to kill time. I think it's becoming a habit by now. I sighed softly, making my way to my bag on the couch and as I'm about to reach for it and take my leave, I suddenly remembered what I thought not long after I woke up.

_"The start of something **different**."_ That's what I said, but will it really be like that?

I started feeling a little anxious. Even though I don't really want something different, yet when I said those words, I mean it.

_I want it to be different._

* * *

**[ Welcome and congratulations for all of the new students! It is- ]**

Ah, this somehow feels a little different from Junior High.

**[ -but it is a great opportunity for- ]**

I sighed, feeling bored already by the speech. I pulled out my cellphone, checking on the time. It's still 8 A.M and it has been more than fifteen minutes the principal saying out his speech. I let out another sigh, a relief one since it seems the speech finally coming to an end.

**[ -at last, I want to thank you- ]**

It was then I feel something. It's dragging my attention that my head starts scanning through my surroundings. 'What is this...?' - not having any chance to think further, I caught a glimpse of someone's back; a girl's back that covered with such long hair, but what a bad timing it is, that once the girl is going to turn her way at me, the students stood up and started applauding on whoever standing on that stage.

**[ Now, will you please- ]**

She was gone, that girl.

"Mm..."

I wonder who is she...?

**[ First year can now proceed to their own classes and start- ]**

Well, enough about that. I need to go to class.

"E-excuse me." I turned around, seeing a shorter girl standing with her head down and somehow her face is a little flustered. I didn't get to reply when she throw me a question. "Um... M-my name is Chitose, do you remember me?" Well, I do remember her. She was that girl from the next classroom back in my third year of Junior High.

"I do. What do you want?"

"A-ah- No... Kaga-san sure have never changed, even in High School."

"I don't see the reason for me to do so."

This is pointless. I need to get to class now.

"It's nice talking with you, but I need to excuse myself."

I don't wait for any reply and just leave her there. It seems that she was going to introduce her friend to me. How troublesome. Why would you need someone to help you talk to someone else? Isn't she just being a burden? I don't get people like-... "Huh...?" What is this? I feel like stop walking and my eyes locked at the person a few feet away from me.

It's her...right?

I silently took a quite deep breath, then walks towards my classroom. A sudden realization hit me hard.

"You, over there. Come in now. Class is about to start." The teacher said from inside the class. I was unable to utter any word as I stepped inside the class and there she is. Standing in front of the whole student and looking at my way, too. This is new... I've seen beautiful girls for many times already, sexy ones, cute ones, naughty ones, maybe not all kinds but this girl surely just like any of the girls I've seen before.

Hm? She's...smiling. "You can take your seat." Ah...

"Yes, sensei." She's just like those girls I've seen before...

But what was I doing there? Staring at her? I don't even know what kind of expression I put on my face as I look at her face.

"You may continue." I watched the teacher mouthed that to that girl.

She smiled again, I can pretty much see she just said, "Thank you, sensei." Mm... "Good morning and welcome, first year students. Pleased to meet all of you." Polite and what's with that charming smile? "I am Akagi, second year and I'm also the student council president."

Akagi... Mm, she's the perfect student kind of girl, isn't she? I thought that kind of character only exist in fiction stories.

"And-"

"Akagi-san, do you have a boyfriend?" A student shouted, cutting off her speech.

There it is. The kind of guy who will just blurt out words mindlessly.

Stupid.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it will concern you or any other people that much." She handle it good. I wonder if it happens a lot. "However, I'm not here to answer question. I was told by the principal that there'll be a student from this class who will need to skip first year and join the second year." So there's that kind of person in this class... Must be a gen-

"First year, Kaga." She suddenly said, looking through the room, probably wondering to who that name belong to.

"Kaga. The person with that name, please come with me to the principal's office now."

Oh, it's me after all.

I stood up from my chair and picked up my bag. "You're Kaga?" She looks a little surprised.

"Yes." I answered. Maybe I don't look like someone she expected me to be. Well, I'm not here to meet and match up everyone's expectations anyway.

"Please, come with me, Kaga-san." Hm...

What is this feeling...?

Is it just me...or that's just how she sound like...?

Different...

_Akagi-san is different from anyone I met._


	2. Chapter 1: Second-1st Day

**A/N:** Inspiration just flew out of my mind like that a night before my National Exam starts...and I _had_ to write it down. So here you go. Ah, yeah, one thing! I think Kaga's POV ends on the prologue and so, future chapters will use third person's POV (my pov lol) and again, no beta, so I deeply apologize for the errors. _Only corrected with Office Word._

**COPYRIGHT: **I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its character(s); but I do kind of own this story (I guess? lol)

* * *

**"Spicing Up One's Life"**

_Chapter 1: Second-1st Day_

* * *

It was the second day since the first day of High School for Kaga and the rest of the new students at this school. Surprisingly enough, Kaga wasn't like any other student.

"Kaga-san, please come forward and solve this matter." The teacher ordered, slightly fixing his glasses up a little. The said student stood up and making her way to the front of the classroom then waste no time to solve the problem written on the board.

Other students started to whisper at one another, fussing around but Kaga don't pay much attention to any of them.

_Troublesome._

"Mm..." He murmured softly watching Kaga solving it, but then he frowned as Kaga stopped before she should have finished. "Kaga-san, what-"

"You made a mistake."

"Tch. What are you-"

"You made a mistake, *_sensei_." She repeated, making it clearer for her teacher.

The room fills with silence, but before her teacher could protest more, Kaga continues. "See, when you divide this equation it shouldn't have been like this, the results are invalid and it is pretty noticeable too. Which gives me an idea that you did this on purpose." She finished turning her attention to her teacher. "Did you really?"

"Ah," He chuckled, "I was testing you-"

"If you underestimate me that much, you should have given me a proper problem to solve." Again, Kaga continues before he could talk back to that. "Or...is this how this school works?"

"You know, you talk much for a new student."

"I was-"

"Sensei!" Both Kaga and the teacher turned their heads to the side, it was that girl. The student council president, Akagi. "Please, I apologize for her behavior. I haven't told her much enough about all the teachers and how everything works out around here. So please, mind her behavior. I promise this won't happen again."

Kaga was taken aback at her. That girl was apologizing in her place? Kaga almost think she was joking. _Playing hero? No... She was-_

"Maa, if it's you, Akagi-san. Then I suppose let this one slide, just this once." He pulled his attention back to Kaga. "And Kaga-san, you better learn more about how to behave properly in this school. A little bit of advice? This is not Junior High School anymore and you're **not** a first year, there's not even any exception for someone like you. So you better get rid of that attitude of yours. Class dismissed."

Kaga let out a sigh. Her usual behavior got the better of her and not to mention all this stuff coming at her so suddenly making her unable to think carefully. _He got that one right. _She thought, thinking that her teacher was right and she was going quite overboard with her statement there. She wasn't supposed to behave so arrogantly and coldly, though it has become her habit and that's just how she handle things, but she can't act like that all the time around here.

_At least not with the teachers. Respect. They're teachers after all. I should give him a proper apology later._

Kaga wasn't like any other first year student. She's different and could also be classify as "special" because the principal had decided for her to skip first year and become a second year student. It's not like she wished for it, it was a surprising news for her too but Kaga never really overreact (or normally react) to it. She only agreed and asked if there are stuff she needed to take care and that was it. Starting today, she's a second year student even though by age, she's still younger than everyone else in the second year.

It all happened at once, that news and about that girl she come to feel curious about. It somehow got the best of her that she ended up misbehave towards her first teacher in her first class. Luckily, someone _saved_ her.

_And..._

"You, come with me." The student council president said, causing Kaga to look at her.

_I think I owe her one._

* * *

"So, have you seen her yet?"

"Who?"

"That first year! The one that moved to second year."

"Oh, _her_. She's in my class though."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Mm, I think it's Kaga and she's a smarty and pretty good-looking one."

"Wait, in your class means... She's in this class!?" The girl nodded in response. "Then, have you talked to her?"

"Ah, she looks kinda hard to approach," She admitted, scratching her cheek a little because honestly, her first impression on this new girl is not that great. "But I might try my way around her. She looks harmless despite her cold and emotionless stare. It made me curious though." She finished.

The other two girls smiled, "If you do, you need to introduce us too! We can also invite her to a mixer."

"I don't think she's the type that goes to the mixer."

"Oh? How'd you know when you haven't even talked to her yet?"

She sighed, "You two just want to get close to her so she can help you with your assignments and get more girls for mixers."

"And you probably just want to try your way around her because you actually like her."

"I'm _straight_ and I do have a boyfriend." Just then, the classroom door slides open, revealing that long dark-haired girl. "And talking about boyfriend reminded me of _someone_." She said, smirking at the newcomer. "I can't believe such perfect student could do something so low like that... and to think that I actually want to befriend with her-"

"-yet she stabbed you in the back."

"How cruel."

"Excuse me." The slightly short-haired girl said politely. _These girls are bad-mouthing someone._ Came a thought and first impression._ Childish._

"Oh, yeah, um-" Realizing the unfamiliar figure and voice, she remembered. "OH!"

Kaga put a small frown, then the other girl who was sitting, stood up and faces Kaga.

"You're in my way." Kaga plainly said.

"Hy, I'm-"

"I'm not inte-"

"Kaga-san, remember what I told you earlier." Said the other girl, it was that long dark-haired girl from earlier, no other than Akagi.

Kaga just finished talking with her not long ago and it was something about behaving differently at this school. Kaga also go all her way to thank Akagi for saving her earlier at class, but the president don't seem to make a big deal out of it. To say the least, Kaga wasn't feeling like she did when she first saw Akagi. Thus, making Kaga start looking at her a little differently.

_Really, I can never judge anything from its looks._

"Akagi-san, with all due respect, I must let you know that what we agreed only applies for those I respect."

* * *

_"Are you going to start telling me more about how to behave?" Kaga said, a little sarcastically but she was sure Akagi didn't hear that clearly since she was using her usual monotone. Kaga waited for her reply, but it looks like she wasn't getting any soon enough. "Thank you. For earlier." She added._

_This time, Akagi turned around at her. "Stop being a nuisance. You're under my care and I responsible for everything you did-"_

_"I never asked for it."_

_"But I am still responsible."_

_"Can't you let someone else take it if this is really too much for you?" Kaga watched her closely, she noticed that Akagi's hands were clenching on her skirt tightly. She was holding back something is what crossed Kaga's mind. Kaga only sighed, "I'll stop and to make it easier for you, let's make a deal." She earned a frown from Akagi._

_"What deal?"_

_"I'll behave just like what you wish for, but you don't get to choose who."_

_"Can I trust your words?"_

_"I don't see if I need to ensure you."_

_"...Deal."_

* * *

**Sidenote:  
**_***sensei **= Teacher_


	3. Chapter 2: Getting a Friend

**A/N:** It's been soooooooooooooooooo long since I opened my fanfiction account and just realized that I received PMs from a few readers who supported me and asked me to update my old-old-old on-going stories. I deeply apologize because I've been in hiatus for some time but well, I don't know what actually came over me that I somehow felt like starting it again. Writing fanfictions. I have a few drafts of new stories but I won't release it yet. I haven't even decided which story for which pairs/ships. So that should be a good news, right?

Bad news is you guys need to bear the suffering of reading my shitty writing skill :") Please bear the pain for our dear OTP!

Oh, **reminder**, I only corrected this with Office Word. All in all, please enjoy!

**COPYRIGHT: **I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its character(s); but I do kind of own this story (I guess? lol)

* * *

**"Spicing Up One's Life"**

_Chapter 2: Getting a Friend_

* * *

_"...Let's be friends from now on..."_ The sudden flashback drew a little smirk on Kaga's face. It was a memory from four days ago that won't leave her mind.

The Student Council President is a quite mysterious person in her point of view. For a moment, she can see that Akagi is the kind that brings a lot of cheerful side around everyone. Looking at her for a few days now, she looks like a perfect student with no flaws, unless that's the problem Kaga is dealing with. The thought of 'a perfect student' just don't match her mind that well, something was off if she takes Akagi as such person.

She remembers the way she smiles. She will admit it was really charming and Kaga was a little captivated by her smile the first time she saw it, but until she really talks to Akagi, she just knew something was hidden behind that sweet charming smile she always giving everyone.

_Mm... Be friends, she said, but..._

No matter how Kaga looks at it, Akagi's eyes and smile don't match her words at all.

_Could she possibly see me as a treat...?_

A treat might be it, but Kaga had no idea if there's anything that could make herself as a treat to Akagi.

_"Stop being a nuisance-"_

_A burden..._ Having to come up with that thought, Kaga throw a quick glance at Akagi.

_I guess it's okay as long as I don't mess_ _up._

Kaga pulled her attention back to the books on her table.

_Besides, there are things more important I should think of._

That's what she thought, but the thought of Akagi still won't leave her mind. She will secretly take a few glances at the president and she hates the fact that she grew fond of Akagi's smiles after a while. She really need to stop doing this or it will get even weirder. So she decided to throw her attention to the window on her left side, but it didn't take that long until a teacher came inside the room.

"Good morning, class!" Greeted a teacher while putting down her books on the table. "So let's start with the usual, you will be working on a quick project in a group and it requires two people in it. I know you are all great and smart students, just so I can entertain myself more, I'd like to be the one who choose your partner." She explained and goes back to sit on her seat.

Looking around the class, it seems that no one objects the idea. She smiles satisfyingly, "I will call out the names of two persons each and you can start pair up and working on it. I'll start now, pay your attention. Megumi and Hide-"

And so it went on until she came to Kaga's name, which came a little unfamiliar for her.

"Kaga-san, huh? You are that first year student? Oh, sorry, you are that transferred student?"

"Yes, that would be me." Kaga bows down respectively, "I'll be in your care from now on, sensei."

"Ara, how respectful manner you have. I'd like to know more about you, but you need to work on the task now, Kaga-san. So, let's see..." She looks around the class once more, trying to find a partner for Kaga. It didn't take long for her when she set her eyes on a girl with short hair. "Hiryuu-san, you'll be Kaga-san's partner this time. You can quickly start on the task."

Kaga take a good look at her partner, first partner. She looks like a nice girl, so Kaga don't really think about it that much.

"Um... Let's take this table, is that okay for you, Kaga-san?" The so-called 'Hiryuu' asked.

"Yes," Of course it's okay for her since it was Kaga's table to begin with. "Hiryuu-san-"

"Yeah?" The quick answer made Kaga flinched a little. It's hard to notice though.

"May I know how this so-called 'Project' works?"

"Eh? AH, don't worry too much about it. It's just how sensei calls it; it's basically just working on the task given."

"And what's the task?"

"Let's see..." Hiryuu opens her book and start flipping through the pages. She stopped after skipping quite many pages there. "This one. Page 49 until page 50."

"Mm, this is a task we need to work on together... So-"

"I'll do page 49, is that okay with you?"

Kaga nodded and mutters a low 'Sure' as a reply.

It was just like that, the two of them started working on the tasks. It was so relaxing and somehow Kaga noticed something odd for her; or maybe she wasn't really used to this kind of atmosphere before.

_This is really different._ Kaga thought, glancing a little around the class and all she could see is only students working on the task.

It's different comparing to her Junior High school, but this is something she expected from an A-rated class.

"Mm..." She turned a little to the person across the table.

She's a girl with short light brown-hair and this might be the first time for Kaga to be paired with someone else without having them leaving the task for Kaga to finish alone. She sighed in relief, it's a great feeling realizing that.

"Eh? Kaga-san, are you done yet? That's fast!"

"Hm? No, not yet."

"Ah, but you were sighing in relief, I thought you finished."

"No, I just thought about something."

It's a little embarrassing being caught like that. Kaga quickly turned her attention back to her task. She thought her partner would just leave it at that and continuing to work on the task, but she was wrong.

"You know, Kaga-san, at first I thought you're quite hard to approach and... I'm kinda scared to talk with you."

Usually, Kaga wouldn't want to put up with a conversation while working on a task, but hearing her partner's first impression on her like that makes Kaga feel a little more curious to know. Besides, it'll be rude to let her talk without Kaga giving any respond to it. Remember, she can't keep a rude attitude for long.

"I apologize if I give off such impression towards you, but... why are you scared?"

"You don't really have to apologize though, since you didn't do anything wrong." She smiled. "It's just... I think it's because of your sharp eyes and the way you look at people. It's not bad, besides I think it's pretty cool. But, you know, maybe it's a bit...intimidating."

Kaga raised an eyebrow a little at it. "Is that so..."

"Yeah, but now that I'm really talking with you... I've brushed away all those bad thoughts about you. You're a pretty nice person and very polite too."

"It's just the right thing to do. Even though I'm transferred from the first year to second year, that doesn't hide the fact that I'm still a year younger than everyone else in my class."

"True though..." This brings another silence as Kaga focusing back on her task, but a different story for her partner.

Hiryuu wants to focus back on the task too, but something distracting her somehow. She sighed, looking at her book once again, but it didn't take long until something distracting her again. Kaga's eyes were looking at her way for three times now. "Ka-"

_Oh._

It was the only thing crossed Hiryuu's mind. She smirks as she looks at Kaga who seems to glance at something behind her, every now and then. Feeling curious, she turns her head around just to see what has been taking her partner's attention for some time now. There are three groups behind Hiryuu and since Kaga don't seem to talk with anyone else but the teachers and the student council president, she only came to a conclusion that it is the president whom Kaga has been glancing at.

She turns back to Kaga just to make sure she didn't have the wrong person to guess. She waited and Kaga once again stole a quick glance and it goes straight to Akagi. She chuckled lightly, then decided to concentrate back to her task. It was a little longer, but Kaga glanced at Akagi again. It doesn't feel like it's annoying or anything, but for Hiryuu to realize it this obivious makes her super curious. Kaga was right in front of her for whatever's sake.

Hiryuu can't help the urge to let it out, so she started out with a little teasing. "Isn't she pretty?"

The question quickly got Kaga's full attention. "Um... Pardon me?"

"The student council president, Akagi-san."

"Yes, what about her?"

"Don't you think she's pretty?"

"She's..." Kaga hesitates, it was true that Akagi is pretty but Kaga somehow lacks the ability to admit it. She closed her eyes and say, "...not ugly."

It didn't sound really that amazing for Hiryuu, she was a little disappointed but with the way Kaga saying it, Hiryuu feels something is a little off. She thought an impression like that is a little naive, saying that a person is 'not ugly' wasn't something Hiryuu expected with the way Kaga stole every little chance to glance at the president.

Feeling a little annoyed and more curious, she went for the kill. "Do you like her, Kaga-san?"

Kaga stopped writing and froze.

"Eh? K-Kaga-san...?" The sudden gesture and sent an instant fear for Hiryuu.

"That's..." Hiryuu take a better look at Kaga who seems a little hesitating, but then she sighed. "I don't think I've taken such interest towards her. I respect her."

"Really? So... why were you looking at her with such look?"

"What are you saying?"

"It's..." This time, Hiryuu hesitated and as much as she wants to keep on teasing her new friend, it wasn't right if she butts in something that Kaga clearly in denial. Plus, they just talk to each other today.

"Nevermind, I guess I was hallucinating there."

Hiryuu was having the idea that Kaga take a liking towards the president, even when she's not admitting it. They just talked to each other today, so she decided to drop the subject for some time later. "Let me finish this, I'm almost done. How about you, Kaga-san? We will have to re-check them to make sure."

Kaga only nodded in agreement. It never took long for Kaga to re-check, it's even unnecessary for her to do so in the first place. She was sure enough about her works and she has never failed, but acting like a smart-ass student will get her into trouble and she has gone this far to finally get someone like Hiryuu to talk to her (and hopefully stick with her). Kaga still isn't used to be so down-to-earth towards people.

She sighed, thinking about it is even pointless if she's only thinking and not actually take any action.

"I guess it's about time."

* * *

The day at school ended just like that.

It was a little better than the previous days where she always stays in class alone or going to the cafeteria all by herself. Today she knew a girl that could possibly be called as her friend now. Hiryuu is her name. She's nice, cute and to say the least, Kaga is surprised this girl can stay this long around her. Little did she know, Hiryuu is into Archery, which is also the reason why she bugs Kaga right after the last class ended.

"C'mon, Kaga-san! At least, come and see me practice. You'll love it." She begged.

Hiryuu have started asking Kaga to join the Archery Club ever since the student council president reminded Kaga about joining a club as soon as possible. Kaga refused. A club just don't fit her and there is nothing caught her attention. Going to school and study is enough for Kaga, she said. Sadly, the president doesn't even care about anything she said. School rules. Even though Kaga is a second year, the rules of joining a club like any other first year students still apply to her. So in the end, the president only told Kaga to join a club already.

Kaga spilled a word about it to Hiryuu and the said girl never think twice to offer Kaga to join the Archery Club.

Kaga only sighed as she finished putting her books back into her bag. She turned to Hiryuu and gave the girl a small nod.

The two went to the place where the Archery Club usually practice. The Dojo. It was exclusive, no wonder since this is a pretty known and famous school to begin with. The school sure provided every clubs with everything they need. As they arrived, Hiryuu told Kaga to wait as she approaches a beautiful woman who seems to be the instructor or the coach of the Archery Club.

The woman turned to Kaga, in which she instinctively gave the woman a polite bow. Next thing she knew, Hiryuu was running towards her way.

"No running, please." The woman warned with a smile.

Hearing that, Hiryuu slowed down. It turns out that the woman really is the instructor and she is also the person in charge in Archery Club. Hiryuu asked the instructor's permission to let Kaga watch today's practice and all. Since Kaga got the permission, she gets to watch most activities in the Archery Club. It is a little disturbing when some of the students passing by and they seem to recognize Kaga and they won't stop whispering—wondering—about Kaga's purpose of watching today's club activity.

_Do I look __**that**__ intimidating...?_

She sighed, decides to ignore everyone and waits patiently for Hiryuu to finish and observes the club every now and then as well.

Archery isn't something so alien for Kaga. At least, she is a little familiar with a few things. She knows the technical of how to use a bow. Seeing it right before her eyes, Kaga thought it doesn't look as hard as knowing it theoretically. There are beginners and there are those people who already got used using a bow and hitting the target. It sure is enjoyable watching how the process going. She even watched Hiryuu.

She chuckled lightly when Hiryuu missed a target. It was way too far from the target.

After for about an hour or so, Hiryuu came up to Kaga and already back to her uniform. She said something about the instructor allowed her to go home earlier than everyone else because she don't want Kaga to wait too long. Kaga was a bit disappointed since she planned to thank the instructor personally.

"Well, maybe next time when you finally join in." Kaga only nodded. "So? What do you think of the Archery Club?"

"It's not bad at all."

"See? I knew you'd like it!"

"But I still can't decide yet."

Hiryuu didn't push Kaga any further there, even though she wanted the girl to join the Archery Club, the big decision is still in Kaga's hand. At least she already gave Kaga a quick look of how the club works.

Both of them go their separate ways after they got off the train. Hiryuu said something about having to meet up with some of her old friends and such, she offered Kaga to come along but Kaga thought it wouldn't be a good idea for her. For Kaga, hanging out with strangers never sounded good. She will end up being there but not quite there at the same time. Hiryuu gets it and waves Kaga a 'See you tomorrow' before taking her leave.

She also added a small note about addressing each other without honorifics.

"I guess it's fine. She seems like a really nice girl, too."

Before the day ended, a small realization came to Kaga's head as she sits on her couch—relaxing herself. She got a friend. She had to admit, it's not bad at all and it feels less boring than usual. Maybe it's just her or maybe it does really feel that way. Weird thing is the two haven't even exchange emails. It's not like it matters much, since Kaga only ever contacting her sister, Tosa.

Thinking that reminded Kaga about doing it, sending another email to her sister.

She flipped her cellphone open, ready to send an email simply just to tell Tosa about how she has been doing for the day. Two days ago, Kaga also sent an email, asking for at least an explanation if Tosa actually planned this ahead—getting Kaga to enter that school and even going as far as having Kaga to be transferred as a second year—because as far as Kaga knew, the school Kaga attended was actually the school Tosa have wanted to attend so badly back then.

Tosa haven't replied to her yet, Kaga understands that she is probably busy and all. So she decided to just spam her sister's inbox, knowing Tosa won't be replying soon, she put her cellphone on her table and grabbed her novel in which she didn't get any chance to read it at school today. A new record for her.

After reading about three paragraphs of the novel and finally enjoy her alone time, her phone vibrates, indicating that she received an email. Her mind could only process one person.

Tosa.

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open with no hesitation, but all she was greeted by was disappointment. She sighed. It wasn't her sister.

The email says, **"Please, save this email."**

She frowns, raises one of her eyebrow.

_Is this some kind of a new way to prank people? Or maybe a crime…?_

She ignored the instruction to save the email, but since she don't want to be rude, she replied to it.

**"****Who is this?"** was the simplest thing came to Kaga's mind as a reply.

In almost not a single second wasted, a reply came. Kaga almost stop breathing as she reads the reply.

It says, **"Ah, sorry. I'm Akagi, the Student Council President."**

Kaga don't see a reason why she should ask further more about how could Akagi got her email address. She's the president, she probably has nearly all the students' email addresses. So she went and saved the email, not even intending to reply to the email again. More like, there really isn't anything to reply to, so she let it be.

Until came another email from Akagi.

**"****So you're joining Archery Club?"**

That one definitely caught Kaga's attention and urge her to reply.

**"****I haven't joined any club yet."**

**"****Oh, I thought you joined already. I saw you at the dojo after school today with Hiryuu."**

**"****Are you stalking me?"**

**"****I just happen to pass by the dojo."**

**"****Is that so…"**

Kaga secretly wished her reply will end there, but it seems like Akagi is having so much free time that she had to keep sending Kaga emails.

**"****Are you normally like this?"**

Kaga frowns.

**"****Pardon me?"**

**"****Nothing. Well, have a good night, Kaga-san. Sorry to disturb you."**

The frown almost as if like it never left Kaga's face. Something about Akagi is still a big question mark for Kaga. That president sure knows how to mess with Kaga's head. The way Akagi asked _"Are you normally like this?"_ is a little suspicious, it's as if she is a little disappointed with how Kaga reacted to her. Not to mention how she prevent any further conversation by ending it like that.

She sighed, being as polite as she is, she simply replied.

**"****It's not a problem at all. Good night to you as well, Akagi-san."**

* * *

**A/N:** Short? I know. This has been sitting on my draft and I just feel like I only need to do certain changes here and there. It may take a while to update to the next chapter, but well, I'll try my best! I still have a few other stories to work on as well :")


End file.
